The Other Girl
by Monkeyluver10
Summary: Bella is girl that falls in love with 2 boys name Rashdi which she is currently dating and Edward Cullen.Which one will she choose.All human
1. Bella's Boyfriend's Birthday

__

_The Other Girl_

Bpov

"Ordinary days at Bryant R. Jay JR. High School.Sharell guess who I saw today?" "Bella, who?" I saw Alan Wallace today." "O M G, no you didn't." "Yeah I did and why do you like him so much?" "Because he so lushes and he is so cute with his hair long enough to have it forward and to cover some of his-." RINGGGGGGGGGGG!! "Ugh!" I rolled out of bed. I didn't want to go to school today, but guess what it was my boyfriend's birthday today and I told him I was going to be at school for his birthday his name is Rashdi he is a football player. I play soccer we met at a jocks party he had.

_Flashback:_

_"Welcome" said Rashdi. I smiled at him he returned the smile. My friend, Tanya, nudged my arm when I turned my head and walked in the house. "My god did you see him he was HOT!" "Yeah, he was I guess." I tried to keep from smiling but Tanya knew me to good and just sat there until I just said "Fine he wasn't just hot he was FINE and SEXY!" I said smiling. Then I heard Rashdi come up behind me and said "Hello ladies, having fun?" "Yeah!" We said at the same time we all laughed. "So I didn't catch your names?" I said "I thought you knew everyone? By the way my name is Bella Swan and this is Tanya Snyder. We play soccer for the Varsity Team. What do you play?" "Well to answer your first question I do know everybody but wanted to hear you introduce yourself to me. And I play football I 'm the Wide Receiver. So you want o dance?" I turned to see what Tanya was going to say but she wasn't there she was already dancing with some other guy. So I said "Yeah, sure!"So we went to the dance floor and the song Pop Lock an Drop It came on. So I did that and Rashdi seemed to like what I was doing so I decided to twerp on him, and he seemed to enjoy that so then the song ended and then Gimme More came on so I went to get a beer and turned around and mine and Rashdi and mine lips met he pulled away and was smiling as was I. And he said "Yo, you want to go out tomorrow?" "Sure!" I said kid of loud!! So then the song Can't Wait by T-pain came on and I started to sing and walked out by Tanya and told her everything._

_End of Flashback._

_I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and to get a shower. When I went back to my room to get changed I thought "what should I wear today?" So I found a pair of skinnies and an Areopostol shirt that says 'sexy'! "Nice, Rashdi will be happy!"_

_I went down stairs and got something to eat and then got my keys and drove to school. My car is everything next to Rashdi. It is a Lamborghini it has an orange glossy paint job and has butterfly doors (A/N. On profile).I love to go fast, that's my favorite thing about driving. Rashdi, has a Vanquish, its black glossy paint job and black tinted windows. I love the purr of the engine it relaxes me. He also likes to drive fast. I got to school our school is kind of rich in a way. All of the rich kids go there I' not that rich but I'm rich. Then I seen a new car it was a silver Volvo. I hung around Rashdi to much in his garage with his buddies. But then I saw the Vanquish and Rashdi leaning against it and smiled at me and waved me in to the spot next o his car. I got out and he said" Hey there boo, how was your night yesterday?" "Not as great without you!" I said before I kissed him and then we heard a "Way to go Rashdi! Wow never seen you guys in this action before but please continue." said Dylan._

_"Shut up Dylan. It's my birthday I can have whatever I want for my birthday so back off. "Said Rashdi. "Whatever, like she's ever going to give you what you want tonight because it's your birthday!"Laughed Dylan. "Actually I will give Sahdi whatever he wants tonight!" I said. "Sure you will. You won't let him have sex with you." scoffed Dylan "Says who? Watch I will."I walked off to my first bell. _

_Sorry it was short but I'll get the second chapter as soon as possible. My first Fan fic so not so hash reviews._


	2. First Him Now the Other

____

_Rpov Rewind a little bit_

_ I was leaning up against my car when I seen Bella in her car. "Damn, I love that car!" I said when I waved her over to the spot next to me people kept trying to take her spot but I keep saying "Reserved for my girlfriend". She parked her car and got out and I said "Hey there boo, how was toy night yesterday?" "Not as great without you!" She said before she kissed me if you didn't know today was is my birthday. Then we heard a "Way to go Rashdi! Wow I've never seen you guys in this much action but please continue!" said Dylan while he was clapping he also played on the football team. "Shut up Dylan. It's my birthday I can have whatever I want for my birthday so back off."I said."Whatever, likes she's going to give you whatever you want tonight because it's your birthday!" Laughed Dylan. "Actually, I will give Shahdi whatever he wants tonight!" she said. I looked at her with a certain twinkle because she knows what I want from her because I've been asking her every day since the begging of the school year and she said "Not until it's your birthday!" I didn't think she was serious."Sure you will." Scoffed Dylan. "Say's who? Watch I will." Said Bella. Then she walked off to class swaying her hips back and forth. I stared after her as did Dylan. Then he turned to me and said "Dude, you're getting some tonight trust me. And let me be the first to tell you that your girlfriend is hot! And if you ever break up with her can I ask if I can have her?" I smacked him in the back of the head and walked off to class. I heard Dylan say "What?" Then I seen him the new kid, Edward Cullen, he was staring at Bella as she walked by she then turned and seen me and came towards me with a smile on her face. She said "How are you doing? Long time no see." She then kissed me softly and I walked her to class._

_Bpov_

_ As I walked off I could tell that Rashdi was staring at my butt because I was swaying my hips back and forth. Then I seen Tanya and said "I just agreed to get jetty (A/N if you don't know what this means it means getting busy with) with Rashdi." I said freaked about what I just agreed to. Tanya said "No you didn't! Oh My Gosh! No you didn't! Why? You know your parents won't allow you to." I know that's why I plan to do it at his house his parents aren't going to be home until next week." "Great idea!"_

_ "Well, see you later! Bye! Oh and have you seen Edward Cullen yet!" "No and who is he?" I said pointing at a guy. "That there is Edward Cullen.!Well, gotta go." Well I walked by and I could see Edward Cullen staring at me so I turned around and seen Rashdi. I walked towards him with a smile on my face and said "How are you doing?Long time no see." Then I kissed him softly and we turned to walk me to class then we said "Bye!" and I went to class._

Epov

I came to school today and went to the main office with my brothers and sisters. We were listening to Emmett's CD it was Tha Carter III. "Rosalie tell Edward that we are going to listen to my cd wether he likes it or not!' said Emmett. "Edward,please?"asked Rosalie while she did the puppy dog face.I can't resist the puppy dog face when my sisters do it but I can resist it when my brothers do it."Argh! Fine put it in!"I grumbled. " Yes!" yelled Emmett. So we went to school listening to Emmett rap to Mrs.Officer.It wasn't that bad but it could of been better!"Edward,take the car around front and park in the spot next to that guy!" squeled Alice. I drove over there when the guy came up to our window and said "Reserved for my girlfriend!" "okay." I said and drove to the parking spot a few down I got out as well did my family.They all walked off while I slowly truddged off when I heard a Low purr of a Lamborghine.I turned around and seen a glossy orange car pull into the spot that was reserved.Then the doors opened up it had some butterfly doors I turned around and seen Rosalie holding Emmett while looking at the car she was practically drooling.While I walked to class I got tons of stares but I ignored them and the fan club that was forming around me when I heard Alice and Jasper come Up behind me." How are you today Alice and Jasper?Why am I asking you this I drive you guys to school!"I said irratated.That's when I seen her she had the soccer player curves and so did her friend.She had middle back length chocalate brown brunette hair.It was flowing with the way she walked.

Her friend walked away and I told Alice"We'll you excuse me for a second." She said "OMG.Edward what are you going to do flirt with that girl." While she pointed at the goddess I am marvaling over that's when my life just went down the drain.She turned around and walked torward the dude that was holding the spot with a smile on her face,it was so beautiful it was like it lit up the hallway, and she said something to him and then kissed him softly on the lips I shuddered and then I walked to my class.My first class is History I hope She is in my classes.

Hey hope you guys Liked this chapter kind in a hurry please review!!


End file.
